The Mountain
The Mountian is an episode from the original series of ThunderCats. Written by Danny Peary, it originally aired on December 11, 1985. Official Summary Mumm-Ra summons the Mutants and threatens to banish them from Third Earth unless they bring him the Sword of Omens. While Lion-O is mountain climbing, the Mutants ambush him with Thundrainium cartridges. Lion-O summons Tygra and Panthro with the Sword. As the weak Lion-O hangs on the edge of the mountain's cliff, Jackalman grabs for the Sword and both of them go over the edge, into a river, and over a waterfall. The other Mutants mistakenly cause a rockslide, which traps them, Tygra and Panthro in the mountain's cave. They call a temporary truce, which the Mutants plan to violate as soon as they escape. Jackalman seizes the Sword from an unconscious Lion-O and climbs up the mountain. Lion-O catches up to him. Jackalman refuses to surrender the Sword and it takes him for a wild ride. The Sword flies through the air, twisting and turning, with Jackalman holding on to the handle, finally embedding itself in the mountain face high above the river. Lion-O saves the dangling Mutant and commands the Sword to return to his hand. He then frees the other Mutants, Tygra and Panthro from the cave. Once free, the Mutants start to battle the ThunderCats again, only to discover that while inside the cave, Panthro and Tygra emptied the Mutants' weapons of ammunition. Official Moral Jackalman's obsession with power prevents him from working together with Lion-O to rescue them, when they are confronted by a common danger. Instead, he takes advantage of Lion-O's good deed saving him from drowning to steal the Sword of Omens. However, the power of the Sword proves to be a power that Jackalman cannot control, because it is based on goodness. Lion-O regains the Sword and uses it to free the ThunderCats and repel the Mutants. The source of the ThunderCats' power is the power of goodness and a moral code, which comes from within. It is exemplified in this episode by Lion-O's good deed rescuing Jackalman and by Panthro and Tygra's cooperative working together with S-S-Slithe and Monkian to escape from the cave. The Mutants, on the contrary, seek power in external force and in evil, and they show no allegiance to an internal morality. This is why they are no match for the Sword of Omens and the ThunderCats. Real strength and power rests in a morality based on conscience and the judgment of discerning good from evil. We should strive in our lives not to base our actions on external circumstances or rewards, but on the rightness of the actions themselves. Characters Vehicles Locations Notes of Interest * This is the first episode in which Cheetara does not appear. * The ThunderKittens are also absent from this episode. Animation Errors Notable Quotes Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD * Season 1 Volume 2 DVD * Season 1 DVD * Seasons 1 & 2 DVD Episode Screenshots External Links *The Mountain on IMDb *ThunderCats 1985 cartoon series on Wikipedia *ThunderCats on ThunderCats.org Category:Thundercats: 1980s TV episodes Category:ThunderCats episodes written by Danny Peary Category:Season 1 (ThunderCats 1980s)